


Totally Worth It

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaker Stiles, Possessive Erica, Romance, Werewolf Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles plays matchmaker for Erica and Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixchord/gifts).



> Prompted by [sixchord](http://sixchord.tumblr.com/): “Stiles plays matchmaker for Erica and Boyd.”

Suddenly and without warning Stiles is being pulled down the hall by the ear by Erica and the only thing he can do is to yelp. He’s dragged into an empty, darkened classroom and for a moment he’s scared to think about why. 

“What the hell is with you, Stilinski?” she says, firing each word off like a bullet. 

“Um, uh,” he stammers because really, what is he supposed to say to that? There are a lot of things wrong with him but he doesn’t exactly know where to start or, for that matter, why she’s asking. 

“You. And Boyd. You and.... what the hell?” she says, her cool, tough and dangerous act shattering as she stumbles over her words. 

“Ummm....” Stiles says. He shrugs his shoulders and blinks slowly. 

“You smell like him. You smell like... why do you smell like him? What is... why are you...” Erica is rapidly falling into actual sadness territory and that is not what Stiles had intended with this, not at all. But it’s not like he can outright tell her, “Don’t worry, I’ve only been making a point of running into him (crashing into him, more like) and sitting next to him and yes, occasionally rubbing up against him to drive you crazy. Because the two of you are driving me crazy.” Because that would completely ruin the whole reason behind him doing that in the first place. So instead of saying all that, instead of saying any of that, he simply shrugs. 

Erica lets out this tortured little sound and curls her hands up into fists. “Just... stop, please. Whatever you’re doing, just stop.”

“Uhhh...” Stiles says and sighs for what feels like the millionth time. Again, he shrugs his shoulders and this time he adds this confused, irritated face, like he doesn’t understand werewolves at all or what she’s talking about; even though he’s become a master at both understanding and manipulating werewolves and he knows what she’s talking about because this was his plan all along. 

“Just... don’t! Okay?” she snaps and suddenly, she flies out of the room, leaving him alone to feel both ridiculously happy and a little horrible for being so incredibly manipulative. In the end he makes himself feel better by telling himself that he had no choice, he had to do it. Erica and Boyd weren’t going to do anything about it when left to their own devices so clearly the only thing for him to do was to step in and give one or both of them a push. 

The next day, Stiles sees Erica talking to Boyd. She’s laughing and he’s playfully elbowing her in the side. This makes her laugh harder and it makes Stiles smile. 

He doesn’t know if she’s really filled Boyd in yet, really told him everything he needs and deserves to hear, but it’s a start. And it makes the whole thing totally worth it.


End file.
